


The Chapel

by AphroditeMadeMeDoIt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/AphroditeMadeMeDoIt
Summary: Silly Wayhaught fic post-garden, inspired on Dom's prompt for the Earp Fiction Addiction Podcast: Buddhist Temple, Brick and Slytherin.





	The Chapel

Waverly looked around and sighed a happy sigh as she took in her surroundings. She didn’t come up here enough, but she definitely would now. This was the highest point in the Earp land and it had an amazing view of all the natural beauty that surrounded the homestead. It was perfect.

“It truly is beautiful, Waves.” Said Nicole, embracing her as they admired the view together. “But I’m assuming you didn’t bring me up her for the view, did you?. Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Earlier that afternoon, Nicole and Waverly had walked up to the hill in a comfortable silence. Waverly had only mentioned that she wanted to show Nicole something but at that point she had decided not to share any of the specifics until they got there. This was important for her and she needed to make sure she explained it right.

“Yes.” She replied simply with a small smile on her face. She walked over to what she figured was the center of the hilltop, reached in her bag for what she needed and placed it on the ground. “Tadah!” She exclaimed and looked at Nicole expectantly. 

“Eh, is that a brick?” 

“It’s not JUST a brick, you silly.” 

“So… it’s a special brick then?” Nicole looked very confused.

“It’s a symbolic brick!” Explained Waverly as she smiled. “I want to build something.”

“Oooh, I get it now. What are we building?”

Waverly gave Nicole her brightest smile as she heard those words. She was so excited to explain her plan, she could barely contain herself. 

“I want to build a chapel. For Julian. Dad.” Nicole walked over to hug her and she continued. “I want to put his ashes up here and have a little angel statue for him, so he can look over us and protect us…” She trailed off for a second before continuing. “And I know it may sound silly. He wouldn’t really be here but I… I never really had a dad. I mean, I thought Ward was my dad but I never felt like he really loved me and, let’s be honest, he didn’t. He knew I wasn’t his and he only kept me out of obligation.” Nicole hugged her tighter. 

“But it’s ok. It was actually a relief to know I wasn’t an actual Earp because that meant that the man that never cared about me wasn’t my real dad. My real dad was somewhere out there and one day I would find him and maybe he would be better. And he was.” Waverly was crying now. “He didn’t chose to leave me. He loved me. My dad loved me. And I lost him before I could even get to know him.”

“And I am so sorry for that, baby.” Nicole kissed her head and looked at her sadly. She knew Nicole felt guilty for what had happened to her dad that day. But she never blamed her. It was Bulshar’s fault, not Nicole’s. Never Nicole’s.

“Anyway.” Continued Waverly, wiping her tears and trying to muster a smile. “I just want to have a place where I can visit him. And I couldn’t think of any better place than here.” She motioned around with her hands to make her point.  
“You are right. This is perfect.” Nicole smiled and continued excitedly. Purposely trying to bring the mood up. “So we are building a chapel!”

“We are building a chapel!” Waverly was starting to get excited again.

“A small one though, right?” 

“God, yes. Just big enough for a little angel statue and the urn. I have no intention of recreating the Notre Dame.” Joked Waverly. “Hmmm, maybe a Budhist Temple though.”

“Uhhh, getting ambitious, are we? Very Slytherin of you!” Nicole joked back.

“Oh my God! Did you just use a Harry Potter reference correctly? Good thing you are holding me, because I might pass out.” Said Waverly as she pretended to faint.

“Ha! Ha!” Said Nicole pinching her sides and causing her to scream. “You know, I might have been more interested in reading those books if professor Mc… Donalds? Well, if they had given the old spinster a lady friend.” 

“McDonalds? Really? Should they also have given her a farm by any chance?” Waverly was full on laughing now.

“You think you are soooo smart, don’t you?” Said Nicole teasingly. “I am still better at Harry Potter stuff than you are at sports references.”  
“Not true!” Complained Waverly. “I know sports stuff!”

“Ya? Ok. I’ll even make it easy for you. We were just watching the Women's FIFA WorldCup so name one, just one, of the players.” Nicole asked with a smug smile on her face.

“Easy! I’ll even name several.” Said Waverly starting to count on her fingers. “There was that hot one, and the other hot one, and that very hot one…” She trailed off as Nicole pinched her again and he laughed.

“You are so lucky you are so cute. Otherwise…” Nicole smiled and kissed her tenderly.

Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder and sighed. They would build the chapel. She would have a place to come and visit her dad and she would be ok. Now, if her dad had survived and Nicole hadn’t? Well, that is something she didn’t think she would have been able to recover from.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
